Et le sabre s'abat
by GreyFullbuster2a
Summary: Le combat final approche. "Je serais celui qui écrasera Tartaros". Telle était la conviction de Grey Fullbuster. Malheureusement, tout ne fut pas si simple pour lui. Two-shot. SPOIL Arc Tartaros. J'attend vos avis ;)


**Hello minna ! On se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un two-shot basé sur l'arc Tartaros, donc si vous ne suivez pas les scans, allez vous en ! Vite ! Vous aller vous faire méchamment spoiler. **

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima-sama. Seule cette histoire m'appartient. **

**Bonne lecture ! (Nous sommes dans le point de vue de Grey)**

* * *

><p><span><strong>[…] Et le sabre s'abat<strong>

Je marchais, solitairement, vers ce qui semblait être ma destinée. Mon bras droit, sur lequel reposait ce tatouage si caractéristique de mon nouveau pouvoir, frémissait. Bientôt, ce fut mon corps tout entier qui tremblait. Pas de peur, non, mais... D'excitation, en quelque sorte. Enfin... Désir de vengeance serait le terme le plus approprié.

En effet, E.N.D venait d'être éveillé. Quelle galère. J'ai vraiment dû insister pour y aller seul. Entre Juvia qui me collait aux basques, Lucy affolée à l'idée que ce monstre soit trop puissant pour moi, et Erza qui refusait de « _Laisser un ami partir au suicide_ »... Bonjour la confiance, quoi. Ça n'a pas été simple. J'ai même du hausser le ton. Et crier sur les toits que je possédais la magie de devil slayer de glace. Je crois qu'à ce moment là Gajeel a dit quelque chose du genre «_ Ça me fait mal de l'admettre, mais cet enfoiré est devenu hyper puissant._ » ; ce qui a bien flatté mon ego malgré l'insulte.

Mes amis s'étaient tous concertés du regard, puis avaient hoché la tête.

Wendy s'était approchée de moi, et m'avait inculqué je-ne-sais quels sorts pour m'appuyer dans mon combat. Je lui avait souri, d'un sourire sincère et joyeux, car je sentais que cette gamine avait besoin de réconfort. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise que tout se passerait bien. C'est ce que j'avais fait. Elle avait souri a son tour, m'avait sauté dans les bras, et m'avait chuchoté « _Nous croyons tous en toi, Grey-san._ » .

« _Cette enfant est vraiment adorable_ » ai-je pensé à cet instant.

Alors je suis parti.

Le trajet jusqu'au lieu où E.N.D était apparu durait en tout une dizaine de minutes. Je marchais, sans me presser, vers cette grotte sombre. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, rien ne servait de courir. Il fallait que j'économise le peu de forces qu'il me restait. Mine de rien, mes précédents combats avaient été fatigants. Physiquement, oui, mais aussi et surtout moralement.

Alors je me suis souvenu. Cela remontait à environ une heure, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il était mort des siècles auparavant ; ce qui était plutôt proche de la vérité, quand on y pense.

Je me suis souvenu de mes larmes ; des siennes. Son étreinte, trop courte à mon goût ; sa voix, son odeur ; sa magie.

Silver Fullbuster, mon père.

Cet homme ! Malgré le fait qu'il fût un simple cadavre contrôlé par cet enfoiré de Keith, il a acquit la magie de devil slayer afin de battre E.N.D pour venger sa famille. «_ Je suivrai sa volonté_ » avais-je pensé. « _Parole de Fullbuster_ ».

Je lui avait promis. Mot pour mot, voilà ce que j'avais dit : « Je serais celui qui écrasera Tartaros. »

Et je ne comptais en aucun cas me défiler. Seul mon désir de vengeance guidait mes pas.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas capté que quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, m'attendait devant l'entrée de cette grotte.

Ce qui m'a alerté de sa présence fut son aura malfaisante et destructrice. Un mélange entre puissance, sadisme, et envie de meurtre.

En dépit de la situation, je ne me sentais pas mal à l'aise. Je n'arrivais pas à avoir peur, c'était plus fort que moi. Je m'approchais lentement de cette personne, qui avait la tête baissée, et portait une longe cape noire ornée d'une capuche, si bien que je ne voyais pas son visage.

Ce démon demeurait étrangement calme, comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué ma présence.

Malgré tout, quelque chose me dérangeait. Cette silhouette ne me semblait pas inconnue. La sensation que cette aura me procurait m'était plutôt familière. « _Ressaisi toi mon vieux, tu devient parano !_ »

C'est la seule chose que j'avais en tête à ce moment là.

Puis, IL enleva sa capuche, et releva la tête.

C'est à ce moment que tout a basculé.

…

* * *

><p><strong>Mouahahaha ! Je sais, j'arrête au moment le plus intéressant mais que voulez vous, c'est la seule façon d'apporter un peu de suspense à cette histoire ;) La deuxième partie, qui concernera le combat, sera beaucoup plus longue (normalement xD).<strong>

**Bref, je suppose que vous avez tous deviné qui se cachait derrière E.N.D ? (Vous pouvez donner vos réponses en commentaires) :p**

_Fullby_


End file.
